


Puppy Love

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tim isn’t in love with Jethro, but Sarah is head over heals in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't NCIS or the characters.

Tim didn’t know what to do. He had been trying for days to get Jethro to obey even one of his orders. Nothing had worked. Not begging, not bribing with milk bones, not even crying. He called Sarah finally as a last resort.

When she had knocked on the door he had been trying to get Jethro to let go of his NCIS hat. Tim quickly ran to the door and threw it door open. “Thank goodness you're here!” He took her by the arm and dragged her into his apartment. 

“Tim!” She hit him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” Tim held his throbbing shoulder. “What was that for?” He cried out. Sarah had always had the hardest hits. 

“You got a dog and didn't tell me!” She then went and approached Jethro.

“Sarah, be careful!” But she didn't listen and continued to get closer to the beast. Why did little sisters never listen? 

Sarah kneeled down so she was eye level with Jethro. “Hey, buddy.” She reached out with both her hands and started scratching behind his ears. Jethro seemed to like it because he started paying Sarah with big sloppy kisses. “Good dog!” Sarah looked back at Tim. “What's this cutie's name?” 

“Jethro.” He said still not able to believe how well the two were getting along. 

Sarah kissed Jethro’s head. “You're a handsome fella Jethro.” She then started talking in her annoying baby voice. “Yes, you are. Just ask your Auntie Sarah.” Jethro let out an excited bark. Finally she stood up, “Tim, what was that problem you needed help with?” 

“That!” He gestured to Jethro, “That beast has hated me since I've brought him home. Sarah, he hates me!” 

She rolled her eyes, “I doubt he hates you.” 

“He bit me!” Tim exclaimed.

“Dogs bit!” Sarah fought back. “You're just misunderstood aren't you?” Jethro barked as if he was agreeing. 

“Seriously, Sarah. He’s a dog!”

“Exactly.” She agreed. “He’s just a dog. All he wants is love and attention. Also, human food. Have you tried giving him peanut butter?” 

“No, I haven’t. Is that some kind of dog trick people use when they’re trying to get their dogs to love them?” Tim asked. 

“I guess. I learned it from  _ Because of Winn-Dixie.  _ Dogs love peanut butter.” Sarah stated. 

“That’s great and all, but I don’t have any peanut butter. I ate it all last night.” He told her.

Sarah gasped, “And you didn’t give him any! Sarah looked at the dog with the most devastated look on her face, “You poor baby.” Jethro winned which made Sarah feel even worse for him. “Have you been feeding him at all?” Tim watched as she started searching through her ugly green messenger bag. 

“Of course I have.” He said in an annoyed tone. “His dog bowl is in the kitchen. Filled with DOG food because he’s a DOG.” She didn’t respond. Instead she continued to search for whatever item she wanted. “What are you looking for?” 

“Peanut butter. I know I have some in here.” Her face lit up when she finally found it. “Aw! Here it is! Tim can you grab me a spoon?”

Tim went to the kitchen in his decently sized apartment and grabbed a spoon from his silverware drawer. When he returned Jethro was climbing up on Sarah. “Hey,” he called out. “Get down, Jethro.”

Sarah giggled, “Tim, it’s fine.” 

Tim pushed Jethro down. “I don’t like seeing my dog all over my baby sister.” 

Sarah’s face scrunched up in disgust, “You’re so gross.” She took the spoon from him. “Watch and learn.” Sarah spooned out some peanut butter and spread it out on her left hand. Then she lowered her hand to Jethro and let him lick the peanut butter off her hand. “See, he loves it.” With her right hand she passed him the peanut butter that had the spoon in it, “Your turn.”

He took it. “I don’t know, Sarah. I don’t want him to be spoiled-”

“Tim!” She cut him off. “Do it!”

“Fine.” He decided he’d get nowhere by fighting with her. He gently spread the peanut butter over his right hand. Once Sarah’s hand was wiped clean Tim lowered his hand to Jethro. At first the mutt just stared at it on wonder. Then he finally decided to lick it. At first tentatively then he was licking it as much as he licked Sarah’s. After, Jethro was done he jumped on Tim and licked his cheek. “He kind of likes me!” He shouted in childlike enjoyment. 

“Yay!” Sarah exclaims. 

Jethro let out his own howl of excitement. 

**_Maybe, this whole dog thing wasn’t that bad._ Tim thought. Five minutes later Jethro peed on him.  **


End file.
